One Shots
by ChaseTheDarkness23
Summary: The various one shot requests I recieve  it can be anything but it's titled under KH because of the very first fic :  mostly Rated M, but it can be rated anything
1. SoRiku Christmas New Years

**One Shot 1**

**Actually this was a fan fic that I wrote for a contest on deviantART :3 lolz enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**WARNING: This contains explicit yaoi sex! Read at your own risk! (unless you are like me and can take on any form of yaoi! :D)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was a few weeks after Christmas. Sora felt upset because he missed being with his friends on their favourite holiday of the year.

_RIIIIIING!_

"Hmm?" Sora said, and walked over towards the phone and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Sora! It's Kairi!" The voice on the other end who was Kairi exclaimed.

"Oh hi Kairi!" Sora smiled with a hint of laughter.

"You know I'm having that New Years party, right? I want you to come! Riku's being a butt and won't go unless you are." Kairi said, sounding like she was pouting too.

"Of course I'll come! And hey, maybe this can be my missed portion of Christmas too!" Sora said.

"You being the Keyblade Master kinda intervened with that," Kairi giggled. "sure thing! Come by my house tomorrow at six o clock!" Kairi said.

"Okay! Later!" Sora said, and placed the phone back on its stand. He felt somehow nervous, and then thought to wear his old Christmas costume that he was saving. A smile grew, and he went to check it out. A black Santa suit, the pair of fangs, boots, and black stockings with red wrap. It was Halloween like, but still kind of Christmassy.

"It's perfect!" Sora said, and hugged tightly against the outfit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next day was Kairi's New Years party. Sora, all dressed up in his costume and finished making the upper half of his face in a dark shadow, walked down the street with a large smile planted on his face, creating the most adorable dimples ever.

He approached a brightly lighted home, which was obviously Kairi's. **Knock knock, **and then Kairi was there with a large smile on her cheeks. "Sora!"

"Kairi!" and he pulled the small girl into a tight hug.

"Riku's waiting for you too. He's upstairs and won't come down!" Kairi pouted. Laughing, Sora said that he'd get him, and made his way upstairs. Riku was most likely in a room with nobody in it, so he looked for an abandoned room.

Surely enough, he was correct.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed when he saw locks of beautiful delicate hair.

"Sora?" the boy looked up, and suddenly, his frown turned into a dashing smile. "Sora!"

"Riku!" Sora said, and threw his arms around Riku's neck into the most comforting hug he could offer. It's been a while since he's seen Riku, and with a smile none the less.

"I waited especially for you." Riku said.

"Why for me?" Sora asked so innocently. _So cute... _Riku thought. He glanced up, then back, and almost thought he was seeing things, until he looked back up. He didn't realize what was above the two boys right there. _Mistletoe._

Sora looked at Riku with wonder, and looked up as well to see the tiny little plant hanging from the ceiling.

"R-Riku?" Sora asked in a whisper.

"Hmm?" Riku asked, looking back down into the younger ones eyes.

"W-We're allowed to do this... I mean... we're both boys, so... I didn't know if it'd be we-" Riku cut the boy of with a long and powerful kiss. The pressure and sudden move ran a shock through both of the boys' bodies. Sora felt his arms wrap back around Riku's neck, and Riku pressed his hands onto Sora's lower back, pulling him closer to close the embrace. Riku grazed across Sora's bottom lip with his tongue, and nibbled a little bit. Sora moaned, opening his mouth wide enough for Riku's tongue to slip inside and collide with Sora's own tongue.

"Riku..." Sora moaned into the kiss, with Riku pressing against Sora so much, he was on top of him.

"Do you want me to stop?" Riku asked, pulling away slightly.

"N-No!" Sora exclaimed, and pulled Riku back against his hungry and lustful lips. Both enjoying this, they continued to push onward, still being attached to each others lips.

Riku's hands began to trail up and down Sora's side, feeling the boy under him shiver. Riku pressed his own body weight slightly onto Sora's, just to get the feel of his small figure. It made Riku want to discover more, see more of what was beneath the article of clothing.

Riku unfastened the belt Sora was wearing, and let his black Santa coat become loose on him. Riku opened the coat, and let his tongue lick down from Sora's lips, to his neck, sucking on his collar bone a little, and dragged down, licking and sucking, until he got to Sora's nipple.

"_Ahh! _Y-Yes... Riku..!" Sora gasped into moans. Riku nibbled at Sora's nipple, licking, sucking, and one hand was twisting gently with Sora's other nipple.

"Riku!" he screamed his name in a loud moan that Riku suddenly grew hard for. His free hand trailed to Sora's waist and slid off the stockings to Sora's knees.

"Sora...? You're not-"

"Wearing boxers... i-is that weird?" Sora asked.

"N-No." Riku said, and stared at Sora's beautiful body. _So... fucking... cute. _Riku felt himself press onto Sora again, and kiss him forcefully but with passion. The two blushed, and Riku started to go down.

"R-Riku?" Sora gasped out. Riku went farther than Sora's chest... trailed dozens of loving kisses down Sora's flat stomach, and he licked Sora's beautiful member.

"G-Gah! Riku!" Sora moaned out, and his hands tangled into Riku's hair. Sora's moans got louder when Riku started to suck his cock.

"O-Oh my god... Riku...!"

"Sora..." he continuously sucked and licked all around. _Sora tastes so good..._

Riku pulled out, but continued to touch Sora. His hand softly moving up and down on Sora's penis.

"R-Riku... please... I-I'm going to..."

"Not yet... not before I get the feeling inside of your beautiful body." Riku said with a teasing voice.

"R-Riku... p-please!" Sora tried to form the words while his cheeks flared red.

"Please what?" Riku teased again, unfastening his pants and letting himself out. He was erect, and big.

"P-Please... fuck me, Riku!" Sora begged, and pulled Riku into a tight embrace. Riku smirked and almost pushed himself to much.

"Alright Sora, but we need to get you warmed up first. You're a virgin, and it'll hurt if I just start automatically." Riku smirked, and while he was stating his sentence, he trailed small kisses here and there down Sora's stomach, reaching to his waist. When his sentence finished, his tongue was grazing along Sora's ass, and then getting at his entrance.

"A-Ahh..! Y-Yes! R-Riku!" Sora's legs got tense, so tense that his muscles were going to ache later. Riku licked, stuck his tongue inside, and soon pressed a finger at Sora's entrance. Teasing him then, he stuck one finger inside of him.

"G-Gah...! Yes! M-More! Riku!" Sora's back began to arch back. Riku leaned back up and kissed Sora, letting his tongue dance with Sora's perfectly. _Two fingers now... softly... _Riku's mind whispered the various commands, and Sora's moans would get more intense as Riku pressed on his prostate.

"I-I can't take it anymore... R-Riku...!" Sora moaned, one hand tangled into Riku's hair, the other gripping tightly against the carpet floors.

Riku took out his fingers, and licked each one of them slowly and teasingly. "Tasty. You're so wet, Sora." Riku winked at him. Sora blushed, and then a cry of ecstasy escaped Sora's lips in a loud and passionate moan that made Riku lose it when he entered Sora.

"Sora..." Riku whispered, and kissed him with force, passion, and love. His thrusts were soft and not to deep, but they still made Sora slightly cry in both pain and pleasure.

"R-Riku..!" Sora would cry in between loud moans. Riku's grunts grew more intense when his pace began to speed up. He was fully erect again, and he felt himself get deep enough again to feel Sora's soft spot.

"A-Ah! Y-Yes... Riku! T-There! Oh fucking god yes!" Sora cried. It was all so much for them.

"S-Sora... I-I'm going to..."

"M-Me too!" thrusting faster, deeper, and as hard as Riku could, he felt himself lose control again. Sora came as well, all over his chest, stomach, and on Riku as well. Their bodies, drenched with sweat and semen, collided with each other when Riku fell on Sora. Their hot breath so heavy and fast brushed against each others neck. When Riku looked up again, the mistletoe was still there, and he was still inside of Sora.

He pulled out, and placed a heart-warming kiss on Sora's beautiful pink lips, and replied to Sora, "Merry Christmas." and the clock ticked midnight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**I hope you're happy! :D I accept One shot requests, which I'm working on one soon :3 later! :3**


	2. Lusting For A Cat Man

Chapter One

OH EM GEE! It is that time again! It is time for a budding fiction writer to share some more inspiration! Yes, I know that this is like my… fourth fan fiction up now, but I get new ideas that progress onward.

For this fan fiction, it feels special to me. This may be my best fiction piece I have ever worked on. So sit back and enjoy with some yummy popcorn! Sadly, this will only be a one shot, but a well worth one shot at that! (I also was using Microsoft Word with all of the corrections on. So there's no spelling errors and NOTHING has the green line :D)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Something about waking up today was really getting at me. I could have sworn that today was not the right day to have gotten out of the comforting sheets of my bed. It is especially a bad sign when you wake up from falling out of bed… literally. The first thing I feel is hitting face first on, thankfully, carpet floors. It hurt like hell still, but at least it was not my face hitting wood.

The other thing is that I am insanely late for school. This probably makes three days in a row. Could the day get any better?

I had to sloppily get my clothes on and comb my hair. Thankfully, it is naturally spiky so if it looked like shit, it was okay.

Grabbing my bag and keys, I left the house, locking the door behind me. The town I live in, called Twilight Town is rather small, so cars are pointless here. Trains are how we travel. Either that or you have to walk.

No munny today, so walking it will have to be. However, there was another thing that made the day worse; it was Saturday. I had not realized that until I saw little children playing in the sand by the shorelines of the beach. This made me even more frustrated.

Waking up by hitting the floor, thinking that you were late for school, then realizing that it was Saturday after getting more than halfway to your destination was not the best start.

"Roxas!" a voice called. It turned out to be one of my close friends, Pence.

"Hello, Pence." I said.

"Man it is great to be Saturday! Finally we can get some ice cream too!" he said, stretching his arms out while he spoke.

"I know! I feel like I haven't had the taste of the sea in forever!" I exclaimed.

"Tell me about it! Hey, do you any idea where Hayner and Olette might be?" Pence asked.

"No, I don't have a clue. Come to think of it, I haven't seen either of them in a couple days." I said.

"Man! They have missed a lot of stuff at school too! They are going to struggle when trying to catch back up with the rest of the class." Pence sighed out.

"Yeah, I'm kind of worried about them for that." I mumbled slightly. Hayner was always one to skip out, but knowing it was Olette? She was the one who always got Hayner to get to work. Knowing she was skipping was very bizarre.

"So strange… well I have to head back. See you later Roxas!" Pence shouted, and walked away. I waved slightly and began to head back home. Frustrated, I began to think over some of the things I needed to do that weekend. Definitely finish the paper that was due last Monday, get started on the chores as soon as possible, needed to write up a grocery list.

_RUSTLE!_

"What was that?" I gasped out in a mumble. I had walked straight across the hole in the wall that led to the Haunted Mansion. The gloomy atmosphere completely possessed my body, causing it to form a mind of its own. I began to walk slowly towards the woods, leading to the mansion.

One-step inside; you were under a blanket of treetops and dark storm clouds. Everything about the woods was creepy in its own way. Even if you love the gloom and eerie settings, the woods will somehow make tingles run up and down your spine. It really gets me all the time, but I did not stop walking. Progressively, it got darker as I went further. The further I went, the more trees there were too.

As I reached the end though, a blue sky was visible through the last treetop. Sunlight streamed into one patch of the woods, and that patch was the only part of the woods that would ever see the sun.

In front of the mansion was a giant gate with a huge lock pad on it. Nobody had a key to this place, nor has there ever been one. Or else the person who once lived here just took it with them.

"I guess it was nothing." I whispered. The littlest things always got to me, especially noises like a branch cracking under my feet.

I turned around, but felt myself hit something. A man had been standing behind me… "Oh, I'm sorry about that." I said. I could not see him however; he had been wearing a black coat with the hood up. I felt paralyzed, and suddenly the world around me began to fade. It had not gone black, but it was all becoming out of focus. I blink, and somehow, as if by magic, Twilight Town had become a completely new world to me.

"What the…?" I started to question, trailing off as I looked around the new atmosphere. It was dark and gloomy, that is for sure. A giant castle was standing before me, while I stood below at the entrance of the shadow-like world. With my blue eyes staring up at a giant heart in the middle of the sky, my legs began shiftily moving forward.

Everything in this world was pretty much grey or black. I did not know where I was or why I was here, but it would have been nice to hear from that freaky man in the coat. He seemed to be the cause of me being in this world, or at least tied with what got me here.

_Scratch… _

There went the sound again, except not loud and creepier. This time, I had pressed my back against one of the buildings, curious as to what was out to get me.

"W-Who's there?" I asked.

"Roxas…?" a voice called.

"Show yourself! And how do you know my name?" I asked, feeling a little strange. Peering from behind a large crate, something came out; more like someone. A man dressed as a cat with spiky red hair, bright green eyes, and tattoo's on his cheeks.

"H-Hello." he said.

"Hi…?" I stammered out into a question.

"My name is Axel," the cat man said with a mysterious looking smirk planted on his face.

"Call me Roxas." I replied.

"Oh I know your name." Axel smiled.

"Huh? How do you know my name? We have never met each other before." I said freaking out a little.

"Oh don't worry about that! Anyway, I hear that you were brought here by my boss, Xemnas, right?" he asked me.

"Xemnas? You mean the man in the black coat, right?" I asked.

"Correct! X-E-M-N-A-S; got it memorized?" he said, pointing his index finger more towards his temple, creating a mischievous smirk. My simple reply to that was a confused look plastered onto my face, not bothering to reply to that sentence.

"I have been assigned the job to help you and stay with you through all consequences." Axel said with a better smile.

"How come Xemnas assigned you to help me?" I asked.

"Reason why is because you are rather special, Roxas. Xemnas see's something in you that has an impact on our organization." Axel said.

"Strange… but I do need help getting back home. I have dirty laundry that hasn't been clean in a weak." I said, but blushed instantly afterwards. I guess I was thinking about the boxers still hiding under my bed.

"No problem! I'll help you out!" Axel said. He spaced away from me again, and with one of his hands, he popped up a dark corridor.

"Whoa…" I gasped out and stared.

"Those with the power of darkness can create these portals." Axel smirked.

"The power of darkness… but isn't darkness bad?" I asked.

"Well, certain types of darkness can be. Take these little dudes for example; Heartless. They are the baddies. They can swallow a person's heart just because that person is feeling darkness in their heart." Axel explained.

"So why hasn't a Heartless swallowed yours?" I asked.

"Let's just say that I'm a special type of person. Whether or not you could understand is how you decide; got it memorized?"

"What is that like your catch phrase or something?" I asked, smiling a little.

"I guess you could say that. I say it very often," he said, pulling the smirk off again.

"Okay…" I replied.

"So, shall we?" Axel asked.

"Sure." I said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Darkness covered me. I felt so afraid in the matter of two seconds. Somehow, I felt like the man with cat ears and tail was protecting me. He was so mischievous and dashing, but sly and tricky to understand.

"You can uncover your eyes now," he whispered into my ear. His hot breath hit the nape of my neck, causing sudden shivers down my spine and trembles escape my lips.

"H-Hey, don't do that!" I shouted.

"Why shouldn't I? Do you like it?" he asked, smirked and passing by a wink to me.

"I-It's not that… I just…" words could not form what I was beginning to feel at that very moment, with his green cat like eyes staring down on me. I could feel the faint tint slowly growing at the top of my cheekbones.

"Come closer to me, Roxas." Axel whispered in my ear. The blush grew more intense as I felt my back press against Axel's chest.

"Je t'aime." he whispered. I almost thought I felt my heart stop when he said that. I did understand French; he told me that he loved me.

"Axel…" and he let his fiery hot lips crash against my own. It had never occurred to me that I might be into boys. Never would I have figured out that I'd fall for the cat man I met what seemed to be about 10 minutes ago, nor would I have ever thought that I'd be making out with him right now.

"Je t'aime! Je faux je… Axel." I whispered, kissing him again. I still wonder how he knew that I knew French…

His body pushed against me, forcing my legs to move backwards. Eventually, he had me pinned against a tree trunk, letting his hands roam my whole body. I shivered, tensing up and beginning to feel tight and hot.

"Roxas…" Axel whispered. I moaned deeply into his mouth, feeling hot fingertips grazing my sides and back. I shivered, almost letting out a loud moan-scream come out when he had pushed his hands farther and groped my ass.

"You're so beautiful." Axel whispered, sliding away from my lips, leaving a trail of kisses going further down.

"A-Axel!" I moaned as his hands were feeling my engorged member.

"Is it alright?" he asked before unbuttoning my pants. I nodded, letting him peel the clothing away from my heated body. I pulled my own shirt off as Axel pulled his own. Beautiful body is all I could think.

He gripped at the waistband of my boxers, pulling them down far enough to where my member was showing.

"N-No… it's embarrassing…" I said while growing a bright red blush. The smirk on Axel's face was making me go crazy; he uncovered my member and began to lick the tip.

"A-Ahh! Axel!" I screamed in ecstasy.

"Do you like that?" he asked with a sudden lust building in his eyes.

"Yes! Oh god Axel!" and he continued to lick and sucked while deep throating. God it felt amazing.

"Let's not leave this unattended," he wrapped an arm around me and began probing my entrance.

"Ahh! Oh God… oh fuck… fuck…" I moaned.

"Feel good?" he asked, then stuck one finger inside. I cringed at the discomfort of feeling something up my butt. When I started to moan again, he stuck another finger inside.

"A-A-Ahhh!" I gasped, my legs growing weak. I started to fall to the ground, my back scraping against the tree trunk.

"How does this feel?" he asked when he pressed against something…

"Oh god! Yes, right there! T-That's fucking great, Axel!" my vision had gone white, realizing then that I knew where he was pressing.

"You like it?" he smirked.

"Oh fuck yes, Axel…" I whispered.

"Let's take it farther." he smirked, unbuttoning his pants and pulled out his big cock.

"I-It's so big…" I whispered. He picked me up and teased me by probing my entrance with his dick. "N-No… don't tease…" I begged.

"Then what should I do?" he winked.

"Fuck me Axel…!" I shouted, hugging him tightly. Smirking, he said, "As you wish," and pushed himself inside of me.

"Ahh!" I yelled out in ecstasy. "S-So big…" it was discomforting as well. "P-Please be gentle…" I mumbled, gripping onto him tightly. He smiled and slowly started to thrust inside of me. I grunted, gritting my teeth. _Pain, discomfort… lust… _was all I was thinking. This was wrong… wasn't it?

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too, Axel…" I moaned, the pain was starting to ease a little. Being stretched out was not the greatest thing. Trust me.

He lied me down on my back, and started to go a little faster, breathing heavily down my neck. I was blushing like crazy while my nails began to grip deeply inside of his shoulders. He smirked and went deeper and harder. "A-Ahh!" I moaned and tilted my head back. "A-Axel… I-I'm going to…!"

"No, together…" he groaned in my ear, thrusting a little harder and much faster. He was hitting at my prostate, forcing my vision to go white each time he did it, and I couldn't take it anymore; I let out one last, long moan and let out the tension and relief onto the man's chest that was above me. As I came, he did too, letting so much into my body.

"Roxas…" he whispered, and planted his lips onto mine. I suddenly was so tired, I fell asleep into his fiery hot kiss.

"Sweet dreams beautiful." Axel whispered before I lost consciousness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Weee! Another One Shot done! But this was all my idea, not a request. A lovely number of 10 pages work into this one shot and over 2450 words :3 apologizes for using French words in this. If you hadn't guessed; je t'aime means I love you. And je faux je means I need you. So hopefully you all enjoyed it! (and learned a little French :3) **

**If you want a One Shot request done for anything, I will do it! :D Till next time! By!**


	3. Cross My Heart

Hey guys! It's May now, so I thought that I should give you guys a little Riku and Roxas treat for all the Roku lovers out there!

Warning: YAOI! …well, it's not much of a warning ;D

o.o.~.o.o

The sun began to set behind of Roxas' shoulders. The heat faded away as dusk began to put weight onto Roxas. That day was the day, exactly one year ago, when he had lost his only love, Riku. Tears began to well up into his eyes, the feeling of Roxas' fingers caressing those beautiful silver locks.

"Riku…" Roxas stammered softly. Had Riku needed to love another boy over Roxas? Had Riku needed to cheat on him? He still despises the brunette spunky boy that he sat next to in Geometry class. He still couldn't stand the way he ranted on about a date he went on with Riku. He still couldn't stand that Riku had fucked him the day they broke up, and this boy didn't even know.

As the sun hid behind the treetops, Roxas began to set off for home. His bed was where he wanted and needed to be, to cry alone and mourn for Riku to come back. The walk was short, since Roxas had gone to look at Riku's house; where they slept with each other, where Roxas had given up his own virginity for Riku. They lived so close, a 10 minute walk, and each step Roxas took heading home made more pain come to him, more tears wanting to pour out of his body.

At about five more minutes until he was going to be home, his phone started ringing. It wasn't a number he could remember. "Hello?" he choked up.

"Hey Roxas." and his heart had literally stopped for a moment. Roxas stopped in his tracks.

"R-Riku?" Roxas asked.

"Hey there." he replied.

"U-Umm…" Roxas blushed.

"Choked up to hear from me?" Riku asked.

"K-Kind of. What do you want?" Roxas asked.

"You." Riku smirked.

"W-What…?" Roxas' eyes widened a little.

"I want you in my bed right now." and Roxas heard that smirk coming onto his beautiful pink lips.

"How do I know you really want me?" Roxas asked.

"Because I called you and not Sora, ever since that douche dumped me."

"Serves you right you fucking cheater."

"Hey, it was a mistake. Besides, I saw you standing outside my house."

"Y-You did…?" Roxas gulped.

"Yep, and turn around." Roxas listened, and turned to see beautiful silver locks flowing with the wind, shining under the twilight.

"Riku…" Roxas still spoke into the receiver.

"Hey there." Riku said, closing his own phone. He looked better than last time Roxas saw him, longer hair and a black baggy tank top and skinny jeans, converse as well. He still wore eyeliner, which brightened his eyes even more.

"Riku…" Roxas said, seeing Riku walking towards him.

"Can you say anything other than my name?" Riku smirked.

"Umm… ahem, yeah." Roxas said while looking down.

"So, I need an answer, and I'm not exactly the patient person." Riku said.

"Y-Yeah I know." Roxas said.

"And I swear, I want this with you." Riku said, grabbing a hold of Roxas' hand. A harsh blush came onto Roxas' cheeks.

"If I do this… you won't shut me out?" Roxas asked.

"Of course not babe." Riku smiled.

"Let's go…" Roxas whispered.

o.o.~.o.o

A kiss is all that is needed to bring in a temptation. A kiss was all they needed and their clothes were already being stripped away from their bodies. "Riku…" Roxas whimpered when his icy fingers grazed against Roxas' neck. His skin grew goose bumps as he felt his blood boil within his veins. Roxas wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and pressed his lips firmly against Riku's. His own tongue grazed against Riku's lip as a low whimper vibrates their lips. Riku opened his mouth and let his tongue dance with Roxas'. "Riku…" Roxas moaned softly.

"Mhmm… let me go farther…" Riku begged, trailing a finger down Roxas' spine. A sharp breath escaped from Roxas' mouth, hitting against Riku's cheek. "P-Please… go on…" Roxas begged. Riku smirked and his hands came to the front of Roxas' hips, then came to the front and unbuttoned Roxas' pants. Riku grabbed the strap of Roxas' boxers, pulling everything away. "Still as sexy as I remember." Riku smirked.

"N-No…" Roxas blushed, smiling slightly. Riku chuckled a little and began taking his own jeans and boxers off. Roxas was hungry with lust and grabbed Riku's face as he stripped and kissed him hard. Fully making out with him, Roxas let his hand go down on Riku, grabbing his member, realizing then that he'd forgotten how large it was. "Riku… I want you…" Roxas whispered against Riku's neck.

"And you shall have me." Riku smiled. Roxas blushed as he put his legs onto Riku's shoulders, uncomfortable at first, but not as painful as what was going to happen in a few seconds.

Riku pressed against Roxas' entrance, feeling the tightness that was about to come. Smirking, Riku pushed himself completely inside.

"A-AHH!" Roxas screamed, his eyes widening at the surprise pain. It's been about a year since Roxas last did this, forgotten how much it hurt. Blood must've been coming out right about now, especially with Riku's roughness. He wasn't gentle at all, so all Roxas felt was a burning feeling inside of him, he could only see a water blurred image of Riku's beautiful face, hidden away by strands of silver.

"Roxas…" Riku grunted, shoving inside of Roxas. Roxas moaned loudly, crying out from the pain that was slowly turning into a state as if ecstasy washed over him.

"Glad you agreed to this?" Riku breathed harshly.

"S-Shut up…" Roxas moaned and grabbed Riku, clawing into his skin slightly.

"Ahh… Roxas, I can't hold on much longer…" Riku growled.

"Then release…!" Roxas begged into a demanding whispered. Riku panted, beginning to thrust deeper and harder, pressing up against Roxas.

"Ahh!" Roxas shouted, his climax reached, and he came onto their stomachs.

"R-Roxas…!" Riku groaned, one final thrust, and came inside of Roxas. Their breaths loud and harsh, sweat and cum covering both of them.

"Riku…" Roxas mumbled, drifting into sleep.

"I'll tell your mom you're with me." Riku said, but Roxas was becoming so drowsy, he couldn't answer him, passing out with Riku still inside of him.

o.o.~.o.o

Early the next morning, Roxas opened his eyes with that sickening feeling; Monday. Have to get ready for school. He sat up, finding it rather difficult, discovering too that his ass was killing him. "The fuck?" he mumbled, then saw the left over sweat and sticky cum on his stomach. Oh right, he's at Riku's.

He still tried to get up, ignoring the burning pain in his butt, pulling up his boxer shorts and setting off to the shower with clothes from Riku's drawers. Thankfully they were best friends and Riku kept some clothes that Roxas still fit in.

Cold shower for today, definitely. He couldn't stop thinking about the previous night. Riku kept moaning his name, kept hugging him, and he thought that he even kissed his cheek before Roxas had fallen asleep.

Roxas finished his shower, dried off and gotten dressed, then went downstairs to find something that nearly killed him.

Riku and Sora.

Making out.

Roxas turned away, hiding behind the wall. He couldn't believe he walked into the trap Riku set. Tears streamed down his face, a whimper started to caress his lips, begging to escape. Roxas held it in and snuck past the two, grabbed his shoes, and left. After he closed the door softly behind him, he fell to the ground and cried, clenching his fists, not caring that he was possibly bleeding. He started coughing, salty tears falling into his mouth.

Get up… Roxas whispered to himself. He stood up and started walking to school. His hair was messing, his eyes were red and puffy. He looked like shit. He didn't care. All he cared about was that Sora was there this morning, making out with Riku. Riku, who Roxas was in love with for so long.

"Fuck you Sora… you'll pay…" Roxas growled under his breath, tears continued to fall, but anger was washing over him that he didn't care at all. His face glowered, his bangs falling in front of his eyes, and the dark appearance he had showed his anger and hate. Sora was going to pay for it, one way or another


	4. Bringing Sexy Back

"Shit!" Zexion jolted awake, a massive headache following soon after. It was not great thing to wake up with a headache while sweating about your erotic wet dreams. "Damn it…" Zexion whispered. His boxers were wet as was his hand. He was thinking about the same person that he had just dreamed about; a kid with a mullet, feminine features but very tall and muscular. He looked like he would be a swimmer or something.

Zexion threw the comforter off his legs and headed towards the bathroom with his clothes for the day. He brushed his hair out of his face, turned the cold water on, striped then started to feel the coolness wash over his body.

He was awake, awake and alert. However, the image of the blonde mullet man would not escape his mind for the death of him. It was in his mind and Zexion had no idea how to get rid of it.

He started shivering too much, so he shut the water off and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist and started working on his bed hair. Zexion usually liked to scrunch it in all kinds of directions, making it look sexy, but today he felt lazy so he decided to just straighten it and maybe thin it out later that day. His eyes were looking darker than usual, the specks of green were fading and it almost looked like his iris was fading in colour as well.

Zexion ignored it, got dressed and escaped the feeling of his claustrophobia. He did not exactly live in a very open apartment, but it was a roof over his head. Zexion worked at a bar down the road from his apartment room. It paid minimum wage, but it was something. He had hoped that someday his dreams would stop, because they kept reflecting on that mullet man coming into the bar and snatching Zexion away. The man would run a hand across Zexion's cheek, then down his neck. He would then kiss Zexion's neck, a groan escaping from his lips while Zexion would let out a soft moan. Zexion would wrap his arms around the man's neck, ask for more, and when the man was about to say something, Zexion would wake up.

Zexion began walking towards the bar. It was a stripper bar, but he worked behind the counter. He is of course 24 after all, no big deal. People would question the manager because of Zexion's height.

After about 10 minutes of walking, Zexion arrived, early as always. His days were nights, so it allowed Zexion to work nights past 9:30 up until five AM.

"Marluxia, I'm here." Zexion called when he walked in the door.

"Oh that's great Zexion. Hey, I need you to do me a favour." Marluxia came up to him and said.

"Depends… what is it?" Zexion asked, knowing it couldn't be good.

"Well… one of the boys got sick and had to cancel his act. You've helped a ton with that act, even helped perform it a couple times. I was wondering if it'd be okay if you did it yourself." Marluxia asked.

"Oh no way… I-I mean I can't perform in front of people.

"Oh it'll be okay, you won't really be doing anything, you're going to be the one in the shackles. I also got an old friend of mine to agree to do this with you. You'll be meeting him on stage, so be prepared!" Marluxia giggled and walked off.

"W-Wait! I didn't say I'd do it!" Zexion tried to call out to him, but Marluxia was already gone, and once he made a decision, it was stuck and you could not get out of it without either being fired or getting a deduction from your paycheck, so Zexion had no choice. He looked at his watch, 7:15. About an hour away from show time and to meeting a random guy helping the bondage act.

Zexion decided to go back and talk to one of the guys in the back for advice. One of his friends should already be there… hopefully.

"Knock knock." Zexion shouted while walking in.

"Hey Zexy!" a redhead called.

"Axel, well… I was chosen to do the bondage act tonight… I need help on how I should look for it. Any tips?" Zexion asked.

"Do the scrunch thing with your hair, it's so sexy on you Zexion. And it'd be best if you wore only boxers on stage with the shackles on your wrists, ankles, and we can put makeup on your body to make cuts and bruises." Axel smirked.

"Oh fun…" Zexion grumbled under his breath.

"Want to get started now?" Axel asked.

"Let's go to my house and get my hair product," Zexion said. "And you bring the makeup. Be there in five minutes."

o.o.~.o.o

Zexion ran home to get the mousse, already beginning to get strips of hair in clips and starting on the different layers of scrunches. He heard a knock at the door, knowing already that it was his redheaded friend, Axel. "Come in!"

"Zexion, where are you?" Axel asked after walking inside.

"I'm in the bathroom working on my hair." Zexion said. He got the bottom layer of his hair finished just then and started hair spraying it to stay stiff and still.

"Someday you're going to have to teach me how to do my hair like yours." Axel chuckled slightly.

"Just start making scars." Zexion said while starting the second layer.

"Alright." Axel said, getting out bruising kits and cut effect makeup. Zexion was a little worried how it would all turn out, he had never done something like this before, and especially with somebody, he did not know.

He quickly got the second layer finished and scrunching away from the first layer, so Zexion sprayed that layer stiff. The top layer was a few strands that he thought he could leave alone, so he sprayed those quickly and saw that it looked too neat. He shook his head a little, ruffled the stiff scrunches and made it look _messy_.

"Goddamn it Zexion you look fucking hot." Axel said when he looked up.

"Really?" Zexion asked, almost feeling a little self-conscious.

"God, everybody is going to love the act if you look this fucking sexy." Axel whispered.

"Good, I want to look good, sexy, and messy. I almost want to look as if I really am a slave." Zexion smirked.

"That's good; make the role you." Axel smirked. Zexion nodded back and allowed him to get back to work on the scars and bruises. It was starting to look good… really good too. Zexion admitted that he looked like a slave. A dirty slave that was so sexy, no master could stop with him.

It was not long after the conversation when Axel finished Zexion's torso area. "We better get back to the bar and do your legs there. Do NOT want the makeup smearing and I don't want you walking in that weather in only boxers." Axel said.

"Alright then." Zexion said, starting his way out of the door. The two boys ran back to the bar, seeing already the line that was forming outside. They got in easily and ran to the back of the building.

"Strip the pants." Axel commanded when the door closed. Zexion did as he was told, and then felt the cold crème makeup brushing against his legs. "The good thing is that you are also pretty scrawny, so you really are perfect for the part. But we'll define those hips more for you, maybe the abs too." Axel said. Zexion simply nodded, letting Axel do what he needed to make Zexion look incredible for that night. He hoped this was a one-time thing and that he would not want to do this again.

"You are done!" Axel said.

"Does it look good?" Zexion asked.

"I think Marluxia would make you a permanent act." Axel winked.

"Well I'm not doing that." Zexion chuckled slightly.

"Ahh you might change your mind after you have so much fun on the stage." Axel said, leaving Zexion in the room. Zexion looked down at his watch, which said 8:25. _Five minutes… _he thought.

"Zexion! You're on in five!" Marluxia called out to him.

"On it!" Zexion shouted and started to put the chains on. He put shackles on both wrists and ankles and a dog collar around his neck with a leash on it. Zexion looked in the mirror, admitting to himself that he did look like a naughty little slave. The shackles did bring the effect but it was the cuts that made him look so dirty. His defined hips did make him look like his master, only being given a small amount of food, but enough to keep him looking well was starving him. His hair was messed up enough to where it looked like he hadn't showered in a few days, but it was fucking sexy.

Zexion stopped staring at his new figure and walked out towards the back of the stage, moving forward to the closed curtain. He felt nervous, but he dropped to his knees, bent his head down, and tried to make this all look so realistic. He had never been in front of the crowd like this, hoping that it was worth it.

When the curtain opened, gasps were escaping from the crowds lips. Zexion's act was already working, and it has not started. Now Zexion had to wait for the 'master.'

When the cheering crowd began to erupt, Zexion looked up a little and saw long legs in front of him. He looked up more and saw the silhouette of a tall man with a muscular body and crazy looking hair. Zexion gasped lightly when the man bent down to grab the chains, not from the force of the pull, not from the snarl from the man's throat, but because this was the man in Zexion's dream. Mullet man.

"Y-You're…" Zexion whispered.

"You're master." He said. He had a light and happy voice when he spoke, but Zexion could tell he was trying to make it sound a little deeper and filled with more force. Zexion gulped a little.

"Master…" Zexion whispered, looking up at the man with lust-coloured eyes. He smirked and lightly threw the shackles to the ground, Zexion following them.

"You've been a naughty slave… you must be punished." He said aloud to the crowd, followed by the cheer of a few voices that sounded like collage kids.

Zexion felt nervous when the man wrapped an arm around Zexion's neck and started kissing down his neck and back. It was so hot and his lips felt cool against his sweating skin, Zexion could not help but moan to the crowd. His eyes closed, his surroundings escaped, and the voices from the crowd faded away. He could only sense the man that was currently cooling his back off, but treating Zexion like a playmate. However, Zexion did not care at all. He wanted this and needed this ever since he started dreaming about this man.

"Demyx…" Zexion whispered, and looked at the ground strangely. Zexion had never heard that name before, let alone ever heard the man say his own name. It somehow… fit him though.

"How'd you know my name?" Demyx asked in a low voice that Zexion could hear.

"Marluxia." Zexion gasped. Demyx nodded and started to move back up towards Zexion's ear.

"Do you care if I do stuff to you on the stage?" Demyx whispered into Zexion's ear. Zexion just gasped, unable to speak. Zexion instead put Demyx's hand by the top of his boxers, nodding to him.

"Such a naughty little thing… I don't know if this is proper punishment." Demyx said aloud again.

"M-Master…" Zexion shouted and turned over, starting to kiss Demyx roughly. Demyx widened his eyes, and then kissed back slightly. He pulled away a little, smirked and then pushed Zexion on his back. The crowd started staring at the two men, wondering what would happen next. Demyx tugged Zexion's boxers, receiving a nod from the man below him, and then just like that, the whole crowd could see Zexion's erection.

"You're so naughty, my little slave." Demyx whispered and let Zexion into his mouth. Zexion's eyes widened and the whole crowd could see this, hear his cry for Demyx to continue, calling him his Master. Zexion was allowing a crowd to witness his first time ever being with someone in such an intimate way, and he did not care. He wanted this and needed it bad.

"M-Master… I-I'm going to…"

"No, not yet." Demyx said, beginning to unbutton his own pants and pulling out his own erected dick. Zexion gasped at the size, unsure of what to do.

"I want you to touch me, slave." Demyx whispered, trying to make the words cold but the way he said in to Zexion was sweet and affectionate. Zexion could not help himself but to grab onto him, maybe even lick him a little…

"Mhmm… yes, my good little slave…" Demyx groaned. Zexion was not sure if he was actually doing this right, but he did hope so. Zexion tried using his tongue as much as possible, licking from base to tip, deep throating to the base, and grazing his teeth along the side of Demyx's hardening dick.

"Enough." Demyx groaned, Zexion stopping immediately. Demyx kneeled to Zexion's level and turned him onto his stomach. "M-Master…!" Zexion gasped, but already felt the invasion of his ass. The pain was quick, the blood came out from the force, and the tears were already to Zexion's chin. Zexion could not help himself when he felt his first climax coming out of his system.

"You got the floor all dirty, you bad little slave, you shall be punished." Demyx whispered, beginning to thrust into Zexion's body. It hurt him a lot, but the pain changed to pleasure with each thrust. Zexion did not care how much he bled that night; he wanted this with Demyx. Zexion was not going to stop until his was fully satisfied with him.

"M-Master!" Zexion moaned when he felt his shaft getting erect again. He cried out for Demyx to the crowd, his cheeks tinting magenta and his body getting sweaty. His hair was getting wet and messier from the sweat and movement of Demyx inside of him. Demyx stopped and pulled a little bit out of Zexion, when he cried "M-Master, why did you stop…?"

"You are the slave; you must be treating to your master." Demyx said and pulled Zexion on top of him, his dick still deeply inside of Zexion. Zexion's blush turned deep red when he realized what Demyx meant.

"And face the crowd." Demyx winked. Zexion shivered slightly, facing towards the audience that was staring at him, the man in shackles. Zexion gulped and started to move his own body against Demyx's dick. It did feel good; it felt great actually. Zexion couldn't help but rub his and Demyx's legs with one hand while the other hand was rubbing against his erect member. The crowd was silent, watching, and Zexion was turning them on with his tease show.

"M-Master… I-I'm…" Zexion whispered, riding Demyx harder and faster.

"Goddamn I am too…" Demyx said and started thrusting with Zexion. Zexion pumped his hand against his dick, stopped rubbing his own legs and held onto Demyx's member, moaning out to the crowd. When he and Demyx reached their climax, their breaths were only pants while the crowd cheered them on. Zexion collapsed onto the puddle of his own cum with Demyx's dick slipping out of his body, cum coming out of his entrance. That was when the curtain closed and Zexion couldn't stand up. So much sweat and cum was covering him and his legs felt wobbly, he thought he wouldn't be able to stand.

"Hey there, need some help?" Demyx asked, crouching in front of Zexion.

"T-Thanks…" Zexion whispered, looking up to the man that had just been inside of him.

"May I properly introduce myself? My name is Demyx." He said.

"I'm Zexion." Zexion whispered, finally confronting with the man who had invaded his dreams for weeks.


	5. Nick x Ellis

**Nick**

"I hope it's okay that we stay in separate rooms, Coach and I'll stay together, you and Ellis'll stay in this room. Also, I'm sorry that you guys have to have the one twin sized bed and we get two beds." Rochelle said to me thoroughly.

"It's no trouble, Ro. I'm sure it won't be too strange for him, since we're both guys I guess." I said back, nodding in agreement that it was a good idea, especially since I knew that Ro was attracted to me and not Coach. I don't even like her in such a way. I didn't like any of my other girlfriends or ex-wives, and besides, I wasn't looking for someone to love and cherish during the fucking _zombie apocalypse._

Some people really don't get me though. I used to be rich, that was until two-thirds of the population of the world broke out in the infection. I lost my money when my employers were acting strange, almost as if they were losing control of their body and turning into cannibals. Protection was always needed for me, and I always carried a pistol with me, so thankfully I had that or I may not be alive right now, trying to keep myself alive.

"Ellis, you're gonna want to get some shut eye, alright?" I said when he took his shirt off. I won't lie, he had a good looking body, really toned out and muscular.

"Sure thing. We all gotta get our rest if we're still gonna survive this goddamn thing. I mean, Keith and I always had our doubts about the zombie apocalypse, but we always would tell each other what we'd do if at all it came to us. Sure enough, it's here and now all that time me and him acting all strange and shit, it pays off." He said to me.

"Well I'm glad you have something to keep you on your feet, encouraging you through the whole thing. Do you think you'll ever see Keith again?" I asked.

"I hope so, he's my buddy and all, I hope he'll be alright. I know my family is probably infected as well, they weren't into the zombie stuff as much and Keith and I were, but you know, I might get infected someday, Keith too." When he said this, something in my body jolted up and stared at him for a long time. I wanted to go to him, because now his head was hanging down low, staring at his feet and the floor. He looked upset, really upset too, and I had no idea why I cared.

"I won't let that happen to you, Ellis." I said while walking over to him. He looked up as I walked in front of him. I could see his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"N-No, that's alright, Nick. I can take care of myself, it's no problem." He said. He tried to push me away softly, but when I felt his touch, my hand immediately trapped his wrist against the wall, my other hand shoved next to his head, pinning him.

"Ellis…" I started, seeing his cheeks burning with crimson. I let my grip on his wrist loosen slightly but my other hand clenched into a fist. He pissed me off sometimes. He's fucking adorable and I have no idea what the hell is going through my head. I heard him talking so much about that damn Zoey when we were trying to escape Mercy Hospital.

"Never mind… get some sleep. I'll just keep watch for any hordes." I said and grabbed the shotgun on the table.

"You can't go out alone, Nick!" Ellis said, gripping onto the sleeve of my jacket. He really was cute and it pissed me off so much.

"Ellis, rest up. I promise I'll be fine."

"…You sure?"

"Positive," I say as I shut the door to the safe house. "now lock the door so that you're protected."

**Ellis**

Nick was acting strange, much more strange than usual. I mean, he isn't acting like his normal self. It's almost like the one time Keith and I… well… we actually haven't done anything similar to this situation. The reason why is because I wasn't crushing on my partner who was helping me in surviving the apocalypse. However, it isn't a big deal, I know he's not interested in men and besides, nobody should be looking for a relationship right now.

Until I met Nick, I didn't know I was into men…

"He's jus'… so great, so strong and protective… sometimes I doubt he's been paying full attention on living through this. Sometimes I just hope… oh never mind it ain't anythin' important."

I started to strip more, getting ready to sleep as Nick told me. I was in just my boxers now, a dark navy blue colour like what my coveralls colour is. My body instantly felt cooled down, but thinking back at what Nick had done, how he pinned me like that…

My face was crimson red again, and I shivered when I heard the door knocking. "Ellis, you okay in there?" Nick called out to me.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I blushed.

"Need anything?" he asked. _Yes, I need you. _

"No thanks, I'm okay." I replied back. I stopped talking to him suddenly, feeling tears forming in the corners of my eyes. I tried to hold back the breath that would signal him. He's witty and knows things before he sees them, so he'll be able to see through the soft sobs I choke out.

I made my way to the bed, feeling trickles of salty water falling down my cheeks, thinking of what it'd be like to steal Nick, claim him as mine, make his body my own. I would let him take advantage of me as much as he pleases, even if he didn't love me, I want him to use me like his little slave.

Sighing, I brought the worn out blanket over my body, though it didn't offer much warmth as my bed at home does, well, my old home. My life now won't be the same, and I hope it gets better, I hope I can stay by Nick. I felt so scared when I saw my parents turn into zombies in front of me. I couldn't even move, but they were still sane and begged me to kill them.

The memory kills me and I started crying.

"Ellis?" I heard Nick call out from outside. I clasped a hand over my mouth, shushing the cries I let out, trying to wipe away the tears that were flowing like rushing streams.

"N-Nick?" I choked out, trying to sound like I wasn't crying.

"…Let me in." he said.

"Why, Nick?" I asked.

"I uhh, forgot something." He said. I grew hot inside, trying to hide the tears, but knowing it won't work, my eyes are probably already puffy red, it'll be too noticeable. I crawled out of bed, grabbed my hat and shadowed my eyes, then opened the door. I grew red when I realized I was still in only my boxers.

"Ellis… I heard you crying." Nick said.

"Y-Yeah…" I whispered, letting a few tears drop to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked, placing a hand on my cheek, forcing me to look into his eyes. I blushed a deeper crimson red, seeing the lines of his stress marks, the bags under his eyes, knowing he must be exhausted but trying to stay awake. His lips were in a thin line of concern and his eyebrows shaped in confusion. He had the perfect look to show that he was worried about me.

"I…" I whispered, trying to look away, feeling my teeth grip against my bottom lip. I felt his eyes staring down on me; I felt his other hand moving to my other cheek. He was holding my face gently, but there was enough of a grip to keep me in place, looking straight at him.

"N-Nick, what are you-?" I was starting to ask as I felt his breath grazing against my mouth, hot air from him hitting against my teeth. He was so close to me, I was blushing redder, and I took notice that his eyes were slipping shut.

It didn't take long before I felt his mouth against my lips. It was a gentle kiss, but it felt awkward at first for me, probably not for him. I felt weird, I felt so wrong, but I felt so complete. His hands were still on my face and I moved my right hand to grip on his forearm, my other one pressing against his neck, deepening the kiss. I felt a hum against my lips, his groan, and a moist feeling slipped past my lips and started to graze my tongue and my teeth. God it felt so good.

I opened my mouth more, letting him explore further with his tongue. I couldn't help but let a small noise from the back of my throat vibrate against his tongue and it hit against the tip of my own. I was starting to grow nervous; a hot feeling was growing in the pit of my stomach.

He pushed me back, leading me toward the small twin sized bed and laid me down onto it. He had pulled away, and when he did, I let out a soft whimper of disappointment. He was close enough to where his lips were still touching mine, but it wasn't quite enough to my liking, but I felt a smirk forming on his lips and he moved away from my mouth, moving toward my jawline and down my neck, licking and sucking on it. My chest started heaving and my mouth was opening slightly, showing a sign that I was fucking enjoying this. My breath was growing sharper than before and I felt Nick's lips kissing down my chest, licking at my chest and circling my nipple. I almost thought I was going to explode before when I felt his tongue, but this feeling was new, and it was great and I didn't want him to stop. I've grown into this so suddenly and there's no way I'll let him stop when I'm feeling so good from just his mouth and tongue already.

"Ellis…" he breathed out, his hand gripping onto the rim of my boxers. I blushed, widening my eyes a little, but nodded to him, telling him that it was okay, I wanted him to do this. I needed it badly, and it was obvious when he slipped my erection away from the fabric that protected the last inch of skin from exposer.

"You're beautiful…" Nick whispered and placed a finger against the side of my erected shaft. My stomach grew tight, it felt so great and I couldn't even begin to imagine how it'll feel if he puts his whole fist into it. I won't be able to control myself. Oh fuck, this was amazing!

"N-Nick…" I moaned out softly to him, feeling a second finger added to the grazed rubs against my shaft.

"Need something?" Nick asked seductively.

"M-More…" I breathed out to him, leaning my head back and slipping my eyes closed, feeling his other two fingers add on, along with his thumb that wrapped around my dick. He wasn't rushing, but he was already pumping my erection with soft speed. It made the burning feeling in my stomach grow stronger as I felt my hips rolling in time with Nick's hand. I still felt slightly uncomfortable with being completely naked and him being fully dressed, but I'm definitely going to take care of that.

I almost was about to lean up to get his jacket off, but his next move made my back press against the bed, then arch as I moaned a little bit louder. I felt something moist against the base of my dick and rising up towards the tip, not yet touching it.

"A-Ahh! N-Nick!" I muffled into my arm, trying to block out the sound, hoping that Ro and Coach won't hear. I wasn't sure how close or far they were from us or if they were asleep or still awake.

"It's okay, they're across the street." Nick hummed against the side of my shaft. I blushed deeply hearing that, moaning out again when his tongue pressed against the slit of my head.

"S-shit… N-Nick, are you sure about this?" I asked in an airy voice. I gasped when I felt his teeth sliding away from me.

"Yes I'm sure. I can't stop thinking about you, I can't stop looking at you." While he said these things, he was slowly making his way towards me. As he got closer, my face flushed with red marks violently staining my cheeks. It wasn't long until I felt those perfect lips crashing into mine.

"Ellis… I need you." I heard him whisper into my neck as he started taking off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt.

"You took the words right out of my mouth…" I blushed. He looked down at me, and I could've sworn there was a spark twinkling in his eyes. His spirits looked like they had been lifted after what I said, and I did feel great about it too.

I brought him back to my own lips, kissing him deeply as he was starting to remove the rest of his clothing. I wasn't aware of myself until after I caught myself looking down at his body, which may I tell you was absolutely gorgeous, almost as if perfectly sculpted by a god.

"Ellis… can I?" he asked. I nodded, unable to speak. He must have been really eager because he took no time to prepare myself and just pressed his head at my entrance. I swallowed hard, gripped onto his shoulders, and bit my lip hard when he pushed himself into me, hard and fast. It fucking _hurt_ but felt so good…

"Fuck, Nick…" I whispered, tasting metallic, knowing it was my own blood. Nick pressed his lips roughly against my mouth, licking the wound and dancing with my tongue. His pace never slowed, only increased and got deeper inside of me. Such pleasure should have been illegal and I almost felt like I had collapsed under him as my climax was reached, come getting all over our stomachs.

"I-I'm sorry…" I whispered, looking away from his eyes.

"You're so naughty, coming before me." He smirked slyly. I gasped as he turned me over onto my knees, repeating the friction as his hips slammed against my cheeks.

"A-Ahh! N-Nick!" I screamed into the bed sheets, gripping onto them very hard. He slammed into me once, and my vision was white. "N-Nick… h-hit it aga- ahh!" I yelled.

"Shit Ellis I won't last long." Nick said as he started hugging me from behind.

"N-Nick… just a little longer…!" I moaned to him, sitting up enough to reach his mouth, forcing my tongue onto his. Harsh blush lines were stinging my cheeks as Nick kept up the pressure, the pleasure, the friction, the roughness, and the loving feeling that washed over the both of us.

"Ellis…!" he grunted and gave another push that got me to lose it and collapse under him, staining the bed with my own fluid. He tenses up soon after, pushed once more onto my sweet spot, releasing his load deeply inside of me. I couldn't catch my breath, and it was even harder when he fell onto me, clutching onto me tightly.

"I can't lie to you Ellis… I love you." He whispered into my ear. I gasped softly when I heard this. So long I was longing to hear him say that; to hear him say 'I like you' to me would've been great too. Now I know that I'm not alone.

"I love you too."


	6. Confusion

_Hey there! This is actually my first one shot request! Thank you roxast234 for requesting a one shot! I apologize if this isn't as good as my recent ones, I'm not used to doing Kingdom Hearts BBS one shots ^.^ But I did my best! 3_

_Pairing: Ven/Van_

_Rated: M for language and sexual content_

_Summary: Vanitas is the new kid at Departure Academy, hoping to pass the Mark of Mastery exam. But when a spikey blonde haired kid gets in his way, the exam escapes his mind completely and ecstasy washes over his body completely._

_Enjoy 3_

_EDIT: I reread this and just… saw so many flaws so I went back and fixed it, and even altered the ending! :D it should be MUCH better now 3_

"Vanitas, you don't need to go to this school."

"Did I ask you for your opinion? I must, Master Xehanort. At least, I want to seem like a normal kid." The boy named Vanitas said, removing his helmet, letting his spikey black hair set free and dance with the winds currents.

"Alright, but be careful, that trio of kids go to this school, and they are very powerful; at least, that boy Terra is." Xehanort warned.

"Shut up. Nobody is stronger than me," he said, "now leave my presence."

"Very well. Have a good first day." Xehanort said, walking into the school with him, but turning a corner into a large office.

"I hear that new kid is coming here!"

"Oh I hope he's super handsome!"

"I hope he's strong like us!" So many groups of kids were piping in with each other, telling each other what they wished Vanitas to look, act, and perform like.

"Settle everyone," Master Eraqus shushed the class, "I'd like to welcome everyone Vanitas." As he said this, Vanitas opened the door to the classroom, walking inside, and golden eyes piercing into the students' souls, trapping them to adore him.

"Excuse me for being so late, Teacher." Vanitas said calmly, looking straight into his eyes.

"Perfectly alright, just don't let it happen again." He said, seeming not at all affected by the soul-piercing look. _Hmm, pretty strong if he isn't affected by that. _Vanitas whispered in the back of his mind.

"Take a seat before you waste more class time." Eragus said, pointing to an empty seat in the back.

"Yes sir," Vanitas said, walking toward the back and sitting down. It felt cold and dark sitting alone back there, well, alone except for one boy next to him. Vanitas looked over, but couldn't quite make out a face. All he saw was blonde spikes. His head was down, in a position that made it look like this kid was sleeping. _Pft, pathetic._

It didn't take long for Vanitas to get bored of whatever was going on and got up, starting to walk around, getting to the door. "And just where do you think you're going?" Eraqus asked.

"This is boring, so I'm leaving." Vanitas said, gripping the doorknob, but being stopped by something gripping his arm tightly.

"Here, you sit in class until the bell rings. Just because you aren't enjoying yourself doesn't mean you can just go ahead and get up and do whatever. Sit down."

Vanitas just snarled at his instructor, moving back to where he was before, and sat down, peering at the kid that was shifting, letting his face being able to be seen. He looked so peaceful like that, almost… precious. His perfect pink lips were lining into a soft smile, looking like he was having a nice dream, or else just a daydream.

Vanitas began to look over his face, memorizing each line that made up that beautiful look that made him look like an innocent young teen.

_The hell am I doing? I'm not gay! Ugh, damn kid! _

Vanitas looked away, trying to ignore him. He started to drift into a daydream himself, thinking of the boy. He furrowed his eyebrows, starting to regret falling into the dream, unable to escpae. The blonde boy was sitting on a bed, hands against the bed behind him, legs crossed, and he was wearing skinny jeans and a button up shirt that was open. Light was hitting against him, not showing his eyes but showing the sweat on his body. He started to stand up, removing the shirt, showing a slender body, but it was beautiful with the lightest tan that still made him look like he was somewhat pale.

_Shit, _Vanitas whispered in his mind, feeling a line of sweat dripping to his chin. He took a deep breath, looked away from the blonde kid, jumping slightly when the bell rang. Immediately, he gathered his stuff quickly, moving as fast as he could out of the room and to the bathroom. He locked the door and just started to breathe rapidly. _That damn blonde guy… w-why is he so fucking adorable? _He slammed his fist on the bathroom stall. _No! I will not fall into this trap! _

Vanitas flicked cold water onto his face, cooling down slightly and he started walking outside, only to crash and fall on his butt.

"Damn!" Vanitas shouted, feeling the impact of his head to the floor, which by the way hurts like hell.

"I-I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy!" a soft, stubble voice was calling out to him, grabbing his hand and pulling Vanitas off the ground.

"I'm fine, just watch where you're go-" Vanitas was beginning to say, stopping suddenly when he met with a pair of sapphire eyes hiding underneath clustered blonde spikes.

"I really should start watch my step next time," The blonde boy blushed softly, looking Vanitas in the eyes, "you must be the new kid. I'm Ventus!" he said, smiling.

"Vanitas."

"Oh wow, our names are kinda close! That's so cool!" Ventus said and started to ramble on about how this school is unique in its own way. Vanitas tried to listen, but all he could think of was how blue those eyes were, how that voice was absolutely perfect in every way.

"So do you need help getting around? I know this academy like it's the back of my hand!" Ventus offered with a smile. _Too fucking cute._

"Sure, that'd be great." Vanitas said back, trying to cover the shakiness in his voice. This kid… seemed too perfect for his own good, almost like it wasn't fair. The two started to walk down the hallway, passing by many kids as they were heading into their classrooms. Vanitas tried to get a better look at this kid, soft and mellow voice, blonde spikey hair, blue eyes. Alright, he got that when the guy made him fall on the floor and when they were in class, but get something out of him…

It was obvious he had a hall pass on him, the slip of paper held to a page in his planner by a staple wasn't really hard to tell what it was. He had that armour piece that some of the kids seemed to have. He didn't have it, it must be a type of symbol that states you attend this academy or something. His jacket was half black half white, his pants were tannish and he had some black piece over the waist and thigh area. Strange, but alright… it kind of fit him actually. He seemed to like checker patterns, because he wore lots of black and white; even his wristband was in a checker pattern. He also had some ankle boots that were tannish but mainly black, which pretty much fit his appearance.

"Oh, and no worries, my guardian is the main instructor of this academy, so I'm always doing things around here instead of being in class. I get the lesson from him at night, and sometimes even the lesson for the next day." Ventus chuckled softly. I furrowed my brows at him, obviously he couldn't see since his back was facing Vanitas.

"Yeah, right." Vanitas coughed a little, feeling slightly nervous. Where was he taking him? _Goddamn it, ask!_

"So where are we going?" Vanitas finally asked.

"Just to the front of the school. I assume that you had been dropped off at the back, so you didn't see the special part of this, and the town! You'll love it!" he exclaimed, but Vanitas just stopped.

"Town? You mean skipping school right?"

"Oh relax, I won't take you far, unless you're one of those good boys who is always at school until you're ACTUALLY allowed to leave. Right?"

"No! In fact, I've never been to a public school before!" _Damn it! _

"Ooooooh! I get it now! You're an outcast and don't want to seem like a bad boy! Well, we're currently skipping class, and from the looks of it, we would've been in the same class anyway, since you were in my homeroom, so it really doesn't matter if you go back. Being with me means that you are doing something for the school and I need assistance." Ventus explained.

"You do realize you take advantage of being the foster kid of one of the teachers, right?" Vanitas asked.

"I know! Well I don't like school at all, so it is a sums up for me!" Ventus smiled, grabbing Vanitas' hand and dragging him out the door and towards a large fountain.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I never agreed to leave!" however it was already too late.

"Oh relax! We'll be back before class is over!" Ventus called back to him.

"Terra and Aqua and I all hang out here at night on Fridays. I come out here every night, since I have nowhere else to go." Ventus said.

"Well don't you have anyone to hang out with at home?" Vanitas asked. Ventus grew silent for what seemed like forever. He stared out to the sky, watching the sun through the separation of his fingers. _Those sapphire eyes… no, they were grey looking now… not so bright anymore._

"Ventus?" Vanitas asked, seeing his eyes come back to those crystal sapphire gems.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… Not really, there's… nobody there I like." Ventus replied, his smile was gone now, the sapphire colour in his eyes faded a little. Vanitas almost felt… crushed that Ventus was looking so melancholy.

"H-Hey why don't we go back to the school, okay?" Ventus asked, turning towards Vanitas, who had already taken his comfort on the ground.

"Alright, whatever." Vanitas replied, standing up and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I umm… I'll lead the way." Ventus said, starting to walk on.

"Hey wait."

"Yeah?"

"We'll walk together."

"…Okay." And Ventus was smiling again. _Pft, stupid kid._

Vanitas was sitting at his desk that night working on homework. So many papers, textbooks, and using google, the atmosphere wasn't helping. He was tense, much tenser than what he normally was. It was that kid, Ventus. He was on his mind again and Ventus wouldn't leave.

_"I-I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy!" _in that mellow voice… but with a little bit of that sound that you have when you just wake up. That was the first thing he had said to him. A chill went down his spine…

_"I really should watch my step next time. You must be the new kid. I'm Ventus!" _Each word he could picture that boy saying with that perfect voice and that perfect way his lips moved along as those words escaped.

_Stop it Van! He's a boy! You're a boy! It's wrong!_

**Or is it?**

_"Oh wow, our names are kinda close! That's so cool!" Get the hell out Ventus! Why am I so fascinated by you! What makes you so special!_

_ "So do you need help getting around," that perfect smile… "I know this academy like it's the back of my hand!" stop it Ventus! You're gorgeous!_

Vanitas cranked up the volume, his speakers vibrating against the desk that was screaming Avenged Sevenfold. This felt like some sort of nightmare mixed with a dream. What kind of boy starts fantasizing about another boy?

Vanitas slammed a fist onto the desk, throwing his pencil down. "Damn it Ven…" he whispered, wiping the sweat from his forehead, feeling strange sensations with his certain friend… though it wasn't being a friend to him right now. He pictured the boy and wanted him. Ventus was a beautiful person, but why was he feeling these feelings so suddenly?

He wanted to picture himself saying something terrible to Ventus, tried to picture him there by him, but his immediate instinct was to pin the fake Ventus against the door. He resisted, simply turning off the lights and changing into a pair of lounging pants.

He lied down onto the bed, not ready to go to sleep, and his thoughts were traveling too fast for him to keep up with them. He thought of the daydream that he had earlier that morning in class while he stared at Ventus as he slept. "Fuck…" Vanitas whispered, feeling sweat forming in areas that weren't his forehead. It couldn't be helped, so he gave into his sexual thoughts, feeling his hands pulling his pants down. He ignored the boxers for now, and slid his blanket away from his chest and hips. His mind was dirty, so he was going to act dirty to himself.

A hand slid down his chest softly, grazing the hot skin with cool fingertips. A sharp gasp escaped his lips, and he knew that he couldn't control the touches. "Damn you… Ven." He whispered into the darkness. He started to trail his hand into his boxers when that voice came back…

_"I come out here every night, since I have nowhere else to go." _Vanitas' eyes widened. _Nowhere else to go? What does he mean by that? _

_ "Nobody there likes me…" _

_ Because there really isn't anybody there._

_ "Why don't we go back to the school, okay?" _

_ That's the only place you feel belonged._

_ "My guardian is the main instructor of this academy."_

_ But he isn't your foster parent, is he? _

These thoughts were rolling through his head as he put the pieces of the puzzle together. It all makes sense now when Vanitas asked that and the result was seeing Ventus' eyes go grey and lifeless.

The next day at school was rough for Vanitas. He barely got any sleep last night, thinking about what Ventus had already said to him the previous day, and the dream he had, he woke up with irritation and sweat; also not a good way to wake up.

He was sitting in his seat, actually wearing something a little more presentable for school that day, a pair of black skinny jeans, converse, and an Escape the Fate T-Shirt. That weird armour stuff wasn't really fitting with the rest of the kids, so he decided to wear something else.

His lavish gold eyes rose to see the spikey blonde boy walking in, his eyes a grey colour again, only this time it was a little different from what he saw yesterday. This time… it looked almost lustful. _Oh fuck you too skinny jeans._

He ignored the boy as he walked to the seat next to him. Ventus took a seat, set his books down and his head hit the desk soon after. Vanitas just stared, unable to form a hello to try to get the boy looking up again. He decided physical contact was the best way to go. His hand pressed softly on the boys shoulder, and he was able to form words, "Ventus." But it didn't come out calmly, it was cracked and monotone.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ventus exclaimed, jumping away from his touching as his back hit the wall. He was gasping, and his eyes were welled with tears that hadn't fallen yet.

"Ventus?" Eraqus asked.

"N-No… s-stop… DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ventus screamed, shielding his face with his hands, his whole back side was now against the corner of the wall, but it seriously looked like he was protecting his bottom the most.

_Ventus… I didn't mean to startle you awake… _

"Ventus, it's me."

"That's what they say…" he slouched to the ground crying, "before… t-they…"

"Aqua, take him to the headmaster."

"NO!" Ventus shouted, pushing Eraqus out of the way and bolting out of the door.

"Ventus wait!" Vanitas shouted, running after him.

"Both of you! Come back here!" Eraqus exclaimed. Vanitas let his words escape his mind as he ran for the boy, turning many corners, so it was hard to keep up. He sped up, determined to find him.

"Ventus wait up!" Vanitas shouted, seeing spikes yet again, but the boy standing still in the middle of the hallway.

"Vanitas?" and now he was highly confused.

"U-Uhh…"

"Hey man! What's up? Wait a minute, you should be in class! R-Run along!" Ventus tried to pester him to go.

"Ventus…" Vanitas pinned him to the wall. "what the hell happened in there? You were… saying some weird stuff, and you really got scared when Eraqus wanted that Aqua girl to take you to the headmaster."

"N-No… I didn't snap… I couldn't have…" Ventus whispered.

"Snapped?"

"N-No… I can't tell you." Vanitas snarled softly, holding Ventus' wrists against the wall.

"Ventus, you can talk to me. Please." Vanitas asked, looking at him with the gold look, but it must've scared him, because he started shaking.

"Your eyes… the look you give… is just like him." Ventus said softly.

"Who?" Vanitas asked. Ventus pushed Vanitas away and out of his grasp.

"I… w-we can't be friends Vanitas!" Ventus exclaimed, running from him and through the doors to the outside world. Those words really struck him, unable to grasp onto the feeling that this boy, Ventus, told him they couldn't be friends… he must be dealing with something harsh if he can't even look someone in the eyes. They were grey, lifeless looking, but when he started talking to Vanitas, they turned back into that melancholy blue. Something's wrong…

Vanitas waited until later that night to go and see Ventus. He knew where he was, so it wasn't hard.

_"Terra and Aqua and I all hang out here at night on Fridays. I come out here every night, since I have nowhere else to go."_

_ You shouldn't be so lonely Ventus…_

_ "Nobody likes me"_

_ I like you._

He couldn't ignore this. He continued walking towards the spot Ventus said that he sat every night. He hoped he wasn't lying. He had to talk to him.

Vanitas saw the blond spikes facing up towards the moon. He felt relieved, hoping that he wasn't going to push him away again. He swallowed a little and started walking towards the spot.

"Ventus."

"I-It's you…"

_Who's that?_

"Ahuh…" the man gripped Ventus' arm.

"M-Master… I… I'm still sore…" _**SLAP!**_

__"Has that ever stopped me before…?" the man asked with a sterna vicious voice.

"N-No sir…"

"Then let's go…," he growled at him. Vanitas could hear a whimper from Ventus and wanted to stop it; he just didn't know how to do it. So he followed them instead, blending in with the shadows with all the black he was wearing. His footsteps were light and silent, but he was speedy so he didn't lose the two. He continued to look for dark silhouettes with spikes at least. He saw the silhouette of the man who took Ventus away, but he couldn't see his face. But he saw shiny eyes that were filled with evil.

"Here's good enough." He whispered.

"Outside?" Ventus said.

"Yes outside."

"I can't do this out here… I'm sorry sir, but I'm gonna have to say no this time. What if someone see's us." Ventus asked, but he was pinned forcefully against the wall, golden eyes were piercing into Ventus' dark grey… _Oh god…_

"You NEVER tell me no!" the man shouted, hitting Ventus in the face.

"I'm sorry!"

"To who? Say my name! Say my fucking name!" Ventus was screaming in pain.

"Master! MASTER XEH-"

"Are you dumb kid? You don't say my name!" he whispered roughly in his ear.

"I-I'm sorry… M-Master…" Ventus whispered between sobs. Vanitas couldn't look away now, he'd already come too far into it to look away and run off now. He saw the man removing Ventus' pants and the man only unzipped his and pulled out a hard-on erection. Ventus looked like his legs would've snapped from the muscles being tensed up too much. Whimpers were passed, his butt facing towards the overpowering man, hands clenching against the brick wall.

"AHHH! NO!" the boy suddenly screamed out, but muffling was heard, the man probably cupped his hand over Ventus' mouth. Nothing looked at all gentle, it looked rough, hard… painful. No preparation was done… there must be a lot of blood.

_Ventus…_

_ "Nobody likes me…"_

_ "DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

_ "Your eyes… they're the same as his…"_

_ "We can't be friends Vanitas!"_

_ Because of this man…_

"Good boy…" the man groaned, forcing himself on Ventus. That poor boy being forced to accept something he didn't want. The blood, the glistening liquid running down those delicate thighs showing what was happening.

"M-Master… please stop..!" Ventus cried through a muffled yell.

"You don't ask me to stop!"

"No! STOP! IT HURTS!"

"No way am I stopping! I'm almost… there!" he groaned.

"No! I don't want it inside me!" Ventus shouted, attempting to push him away, but his arm was twisted forcefully, drawing out another cry. The muffling went away when his hand was pulled away, gripping his other wrist and pulling it behind his back.

"NO STOP!" Ventus screamed.

"Too late!" the man screamed, groaning over him and thrusting hard against the boys cheeks, making him cry out in pain even more.

The older man pulled out and Ventus fell to the ground, his knees against his chest and the soft sound of his crying. The older man left him there to cry and walked off. Vanitas stood there, unable to move, almost felt like he was going to vomit from the sight he saw. He felt so sick, just watching them and not doing a fucking thing about it.

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!" _

_ "They're the same colour…" _

_ I resemble that man… I make him feel fear at school…_

_ "We can't be friends!"_

_ I can try to do something about it…_

It was already the next day. Vanitas couldn't look at Ventus anymore and had to go home. However, when he reached his room, the only thing he could do was shudder into the darkness, knowing he couldn't have helped, but he shouldn't have walked away either.

He sat at his seat and looked down at his desk, not wanting to look up when the door opened, not wanting to look up when he knew that Ventus was sitting next to him. He didn't want to meet with grey and lifeless eyes that was going to grow afraid of his golden eyes.

"Vanitas!" his head popped up to the sound of the voice; Ventus.

"Umm… hey." Vanitas said, not making eye contact with him.

"You okay?" Ventus asked, and he was shifting in his seat, looking highly uncomfortable. _It's so obvious to me why, damn idiot…_

"U-Uhh…" he couldn't form words. _What am I supposed to say? "Sorry, I can't really speak right now, you know, after watching you get raped last night and not doing shit about it." That's offensive! And he's acting like it didn't even happen!_

"Vanitas?" Ventus asked again.

"Nothing's wrong." He finally pushed out.

"Well why are you looking down?" Ventus asked.

"N-No reason." Vanitas gulped a little, but he stood up and left the room.

"Vanitas!" Ventus shouted.

_Looks like he doesn't even care about last night's events! Xeh… he didn't finish… who is that guy?_

Vanitas stopped and walked into the bathroom, empty and sat on the floor, his back on the wall.

_He makes no sense… one minute, he's fine and the next minute he's in a catastrophe. He's so miserable, some days you wouldn't be able to tell…_

"Vanitas?"

"V-Ventus?" Vanitas stood up immediately.

"What's up, why are you acting so strange?"

"Me? How about you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your bipolar attitude! When I met you, you were enticing and sweet and just amazing… ever since then it's been so depressing, melancholy and scary."

"Y-You saw that…?" his eyes were going grey.

"I did… Ventus, the first day I met you, I seriously started to crush on you. I had thoughts about you I shouldn't think of. I saw things that happened last night that I should've helped you, but I walked away instead… I hate that I did that… it was wrong of me to walk away from you, because you needed the help so badly Ven!"

"Vanitas…" his eyes were filling with tears and he closed the gap with a strong hug.

"V-Ven?" Vanitas asked, finally wrapping his own arms around the boys' waist.

"Don't leave me…" he whispered, and looked up at him, their noses grazing against each other's. Vanitas gripped gently on the boys chin and said to him, "You don't have to be afraid of me, Ven."

Ventus blushed softly and he closed the gap completely, their lips joining together almost perfectly. Vanitas widened his eyes, seeing Ven's closed, so he closed his own, taking his hand from his chin and resting it on Ventus' hip. He felt Ven deepening the kiss by wrapping his arms around Vanitas' neck, Ven being pressed onto the wall with Vanitas' hips hitting against Ven's.

"Mfmm… V-Vanitas."

"Yes?"

"I… I know it's sudden… but umm…" he was blushing a deep crimson red.

"I understand." Vanitas said, pulling the boy back into a hungry kiss. They both made a soft groan, kissing roughly and Ven felt a light suction feeling on his lower lip. It made him gasp and it grew louder when he felt something moist hit against his tongue. Ven's hand were lifting Vanitas' shirt, but he stopped him and pulled back a little, his breath still hitting Ventus' mouth.

"W-Why'd you stop?" Ventus asked.

"Because we're at the Academy, we should probably just dispose of the pants and go in the stall." Vanitas asked.

"Against the wall?" Ventus asked.

"Hey hey, it's alright… I'm not going to hurt you." Vanitas whispered in his ear with kindness in his voice. Ventus nodded and held Vanitas' hand, dragging him to the biggest stall in the bathroom.

"We need to try and stay quiet too-" Vanitas' sentence was cut short by hungry lips attacking his own. He felt the boys tongue ripping through his mouth and attacking, dancing with his own. He couldn't hold it back and he groaned into his mouth, picking the boy up and pressing his back against the wall gently, Ventus' legs wrapping around his waist.

Vanitas placed his hands gently on the front of Ventus' pants, feeling the boy jerk but relax soon after. He assumed that it was okay to go on, so he started unbuttoning his pants and pulling them away. He set the boy down and kneeled down. He looked up at Ventus to make sure that it was okay, and he looked at him with curiosity and excitement showing through the tinting blush forming on his cheeks.

His hands fixed with Ventus' boxers, pulling them away to see the boys' erection. Last night he didn't have one, so this was even more exciting for him. "It's alright." He whispered softly before allowing his tongue to graze on his very first giving blowjob. Ventus gasped, pressed his hands against the wall and spread his legs for Vanitas to have an easier time doing this to him.

"V-Vanitas…" Ventus whispered softly, slipping his eyes shut and leaning his head back. The overwhelming sensation was so much different from anything he's ever felt. He's felt this before, but it was… different. Vanitas felt hesitant about this, but it all felt right. He pushed more of the shaft into his mouth, teeth hitting the side but not enough to cause any pain. His tongue occasionally hit over the slit on the head of his penis. Eventually, this wasn't enough for Ventus, in Van's opinion. His left hand came up to stroke, out of sync, Ventus' hard erection, swelling with desire to just explode in his throat and on his face.

"Nfmm… Vanitas…! M-More..!" Ventus begged, trying to keep it a whisper and to hold back the moans that wanted to come out. It was difficult to stop them, hard to hold back harsh breaths, hard to thrust into the delicate mouth that wasn't even sucking or doing a harsh deep throat yet.

"I want more, oh yes I do…" Vanitas muffled against the side of Ven's shaft, licking from base to tip, missing the head and taking Ven back in, this time starting to suck on him, but just going down on him a little above halfway. He was getting excited from all of this, he was sweaty and so was Ven. Vanitas looked up at him, seeing that blush growing dark. It was cute, which usually he thought that everything in sex had to look sexy, hot, erotic, but just Ven looking this adorable made his heart jump. He couldn't take it, started bobbing his head down to the base of Ven's dick. The tip started hitting the back of his throat, and even though he wanted to gag, he couldn't, it was going to ruin it. He held it all back, just doing this and closing his mouth tightly on Ven's shaft, sucking hard and deep throating on his hard.

"N-No..! Oh shit Vanitas… I'm…!" Ven couldn't hold back any longer, thrusting softly, moaning in a way that made him seem almost like a girl. It made Vanitas smile softly, but he said nothing, just continued to deep throat, suck, lick the slit, his teeth pressed a little harder onto his shaft, dragging skin in a very pleasing way. It didn't take long after he did just that little thing for him to taste a strange liquid hitting his tongue and going down his throat. It was strange, but he licks it all up, he swallowed it all slowly, licked his fingers, trying to get Ven excited all over again. It was starting to work when he licked the remains off the head, feeling it getting hard again beneath his tongue.

"V-Vanitas…" Ventus whispered, feeling the older ones tongue licking on his neck.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Vanitas asked.

"Yes…" Ventus whispered, hugging Vanitas tightly. Vanitas smiled softly and laid the boy on the ground, gripping hard on his hand, letting him know this wasn't lustful at all, it was very sensual. Ventus knew it was, returning the favour and held onto his hand tightly.

Ventus decided to step in and he let go of Vanitas' hand, unbuttoning the boys pants and letting them fall to the knees, along with his boxers. He stared, taking in the size and realized he wanted something first.

"_Wait_." He said, a little bit stern but it was in a way that sounded like it had a little bit of fear in it.

"What is it?" Vanitas asked.

"W-Well… I mean, I know this is happened to me a lot… but I was never prepared, and it always hurt." Ventus choked out, trying not to make it sound bad.

"I understand." Vanitas said, but seemed a little confused as to how to go about it. Ventus, on the other hand, must know because the first thing he grabbed was Vanitas' hand, slipping two of his fingers into his mouth, licking them slowly. Vanitas stared, wide eyed, but he came to an agreement that for some odd reason, this was also turning him on very much. It was weird, but Ventus' mouth was rather small and the way his tongue moved was teasing, it just made him want to get on with it, but he knew he needed to wait.

Ventus started to suck on them, being sure to make the fingers very moist. He let them loose, but he immediately said "start with one."

"Okay." Vanitas said, smirking a little deviously before he toyed with his entrance with the finger, circling it without moving his finger inside. Ventus gasped, his eyes going back to the lustful blue colour he pulled of very well. They were halfway shut, unfocused and staring up at the ceiling that looked like it was fading to white.

Vanitas finally finished teasing and slowly slid in his middle finger, hearing a muffled moan escaping Ven's lips. _C'mon preparations… he's making me want him even more._

When Ven's moans were starting to return to hushed breaths, Vanitas let the other moist finger enter inside of him, still letting them just stay inside and sit, letting Ven get used to the feeling. He was moaning a little louder than last time, but it was still more pleasure to him. Those started to fade again, so Vanitas began to let his fingers slide in and out of Ven, getting more moans, more cries for more, and a beg to give him Vanitas. It made Vanitas blush a little, but he took the fingers out, licked them, taking in the strange taste, but it was still a lovely thing to taste he admitted.

He positioned himself in between Ven's legs, his body hutching over Ventus with Ventus' legs wrapped around Vanitas' waist. Their hands were interlocking with each other, Ventus' other hand resting next to his head and Vanitas' free hand pressing by Ven's side. Vanitas took a deep breath, and he pushed slowly into Ventus, fearing of hurting him, even was a little appalled that all he heard was a sensational moan that drove him wild. He didn't want to hurt him though, so he knew he had to take this slowly still. He took another breath before starting a slow pace of thrusting.

Ventus was tight. No matter how many times he's… already felt this, he was really tight. Vanitas kept whispering in his head, _So good… fucking… tight… good… goddamn it Ven, why are you perfect?_ He said all this in his mind as Ven moaned his name, his free hand wrapped around Vanitas' neck and brought him down to kiss him roughly. Their tongues locked together and that's when Vanitas couldn't hold back any longer. He held onto Ventus' hand tightly and started to speed his thrusts, making them a little harder. The result was his lips kissing Ven's neck without warning.

"A-Ahh! Vanitas!" escaped Ven's lips. The way he said it was perfect, Vanitas would whisper in his mind. He said so much other things, swearing in his mind that he'd never love anybody unless it was Ventus. He wanted Ventus to forget about the man who had raped him, Vanitas wanted it all to leave his mind and heart, even though it couldn't.

"Ventus…! F-Fuck!" Vanitas muffled against Ventus' neck, licking a spot that made Ventus start saying soft swear words. The hand around Vanitas' neck ran down his back, feeling something piercing into his back. It was painful but it felt really good, since it was Ventus' fingernails. _Claw me hard… make me bleed, I love it Ven._

Apparently he said it out loud, cause Ven clawed harder, forcing Vanitas to quicken the pace, getting close to the end. He got worried because Ven was crying out, until he heard the words.

"Fuck! Oh my god! Vanitas right there!"

He tried to get at it again, but harder and faster each time. He heard that cry each time, but it was going to be all over soon. "Ven… n-no, I can't any longer…!"

"A-Ahhh!" Ven moaned out, and Ven couldn't hold back, because he was already cumming onto both of their stomachs. Vanitas wanted this to last, but he couldn't any longer, it was so soon after Ven that he came into Ven, continuing to thrust hard, but the pace was slower, still hitting Ventus' sweet spot. He couldn't feel his hips any longer and collapsed onto the boy, holding up enough to give Ventus room to breathe.

All that could be heard in the room was the harsh breaths passing between the two boys, making it obvious that something had happened in here if someone were to walk in. The smell of arousal still rose in the air, Vanitas still laying on Ventus and still inside of him.

"I'm sleepy…" Ventus whispered.

"Well we can sleep in class." Vanitas whispered against his neck, kissing it lightly and gently pulled out of Ventus, standing up. His shirt was a little wet from the sweat, but it was no big deal; he's dealt with worse.

"Vanitas?" Ventus spoke up a little.

"Yes?"

"T-Thank you for caring about me, even though we haven't known each other for that long."

Vanitas smiled softly at the boy, kissing his cheek gently, caressing the other one with his lips still attached to the opposite side. "It's no trouble at all." He whispered, bringing the boy into a tight hug, not wanting the moment to pass by, not letting him go. Even throughout the confusion about Vanitas' feelings, he was sure this was one he wasn't letting go of.


	7. The End

The End – Sora x Riku

Based on the song "The End" by Bullet For My Valentine

It all just begins softly. Almost like soft music floating in the back of my mind. It's light and airy. A soft electric guitar begins, but then begins the drums, giving it more of that rock like genre to it. And I begin to think about him.

When I think back and look at our old relationship, I remember seeing his hair, remember how I caressed it ever so gently. I'd never let one strand go missing from his adorable little spikes.

I also begin to think about our other life that lies away from the cuteness. How your slightly long nails would find their way into my back, constantly drawing blood. I feel the blood drip off my back, hitting the floor and drying up, just life our relationship did.

I wake up each morning, knowing this was the same bed we've slept together in for years, ever since we were just little kids. Look at me Sora. I'm 24, shouldn't I be growing up now? We laid here each morning when the storms came, my arm tightly around you, your tears dripping onto my bare chest. Sometimes, it made me want to cry too. Instead though, I'd pick up your chin and kiss you, the taste of your saliva and tears lingering against my lips and tongue, torturing me.

But I really should've know Sora. You really weren't all that into me. What is it? Why him? Everyone around us thought it too, Sora…

I think it'll be the end. I cannot survive without you Sora, but there's nothing here to use to end it all. I threw all my knives out since you were the one that gave them to me. My mom hides medicine. The health freak. And I desperately tell myself tomorrow won't last unless I have you.

I still have that scent Sora. It's still there. Remember when you sprayed cologne on my pillow? Yeah, you literally coated it. I think it'll last a few years before I lose it. Or maybe you plastered yourself on my pillow like I'm your puppy. The red marks still exist, somewhere, on my neck. They're still there and will stay there forever. Faded, yes, but still there, where your mouth, tongue, and teeth caressed, kissed, and bit on.

And each time I lie down Sora, I just think about your sexy little body. Think about how I either pounded hard into it or you rode along my dick hard. You did whatever you could to please me. Using your body or even your mouth. It was all incredible. I just can't help but feel like the memories are fading. Literally, my bed smells like my dog again.

I won't be able to get over your taste either. It still lingers in my mouth Sora, and I just can't get enough of it. My love, all of my expressions are the same… I just don't understand why you aren't with me anymore. I'm so confused. Was it something I did? Said maybe? C'mon, please don't blame me because of that one round of tug-a-war with Axel and Vexen, because I did NOT mean to grope them so hard, they GOT hard.

Getting side-tracked…

Sora. It's all wrong without you. Please… don't let this be the end.


	8. Just Relax

i Pant, pant. /i

He couldn't look back. Wouldn't look back. He just kept running. Running for so long, trying to make sure he had lost whatever it was he saw back at the lake. Brown spikes bounced everywhere, with the bangs clenching to the young boys face as he sweated more and more.

He could hear the rustling of the tree leaves, the crunching of them beneath his shoes. The sticks and tree branches broke when he stepped on them. His breath hitched when he started to go through a field of thorn bushes. They scraped his legs and some stabbed through. He had to stop and pull his leg from the bush to get free. It cut him up badly though, and his speedy run soon turned into a slow running limp.

He stopped to catch his breath, turning around to see nothing. He sighed softly, then saw a fallen tree trunk. The moonlight guided him through a safe path to it for him to sit down and look at the damage done. He shiftily limped to the tree trunk, trying to keep his steps and breath silent. A rustle caught his senses, so he turned quickly to see nothing. He took an extra step, then the forest was shaken with a bloody scream as the young boy fell against the ground.

"S-Shit..." he cried softly, trying to calm his cries and silence his shutters. He slowly opened his eyes, looking down to the source of his pain. Once glance and he almost started screaming again when he saw.

Latched around his ankle, he saw a bear claw trap that had sunk into his skin. Blood slightly dripped down to the ground, and he feared he wasn't going to be getting out of this alive. The night was cold, wind brushing again the young ones skin. He shivered, trying to ignore the pain he felt in his ankle.

Again, he heard soft rustling and leaves crunching. The noise wasn't him moving around, no, it was somebody else. Someone was coming towards him.

"W-Who's out there?" he shuddered softly, weakly.

"No need to be afraid." the voice came out. The boy shuddered again, looking around, searching for the source. "W-Where are you? Please come out!" he begged softly, moving his injured leg and jolting with pain.

"Shh... don't move. It'll make it much worse." the voice called again. The brunette boy looked up, seeing a silhouette figured. Long silver hair that softly blew with the wind.

"...W-Who are you...?" he asked softly, trying not to look at him.

"Shh. Relax. Lay back," they said, laying the boy down and leaning with him, "and close your eyes."

He was afraid. He wasn't sure he wanted to do what this stranger did, but without thinking, he followed what the stranger said. As soon as he closed his eyes, he felt strange... Something cold was running down his neck. Fingers, then he felt the soft touch of nails, and he slightly cringed, but stopped when he felt sheer pain in his ankle.

"I'm going to help you." the voice lingered into the boys ear, noticing it was a male voice. It was deep and... soothing. Mesmerizing maybe, and he had almost asked the man to continue speaking.

"Tell me... what's your name?" it was further away, closer to the wound.

"...Sora. AH!" he jolted harshly once he said that.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Keep talking, Sora, and keep your eyes closed. Don't look." he said.

"W-What should I say..?" Sora whispered harshly, a tear slipping down his face when he felt the man messing with his ankle again.

"Tell me about yourself." he whispered.

"I-I uhh... live on Destiny Islands. I'm..." he hitched again and felt like his bones were crunching together and breaking. "W-What are you doing?" Sora flinched and yelped when he felt the bear claw leave his skin.

"Shh. Sora, if you don't look or move, this is going to feel a lot better on you." he said.

"B-but I..." Sora started, almost looked, but he felt something stabbing into his ankle. He hitched back, gasping and his ankle burned. The mans hand came to Sora's upper thigh to stroke it softly with comfort. Sora's head was whirling, his whole body clenching as he felt so much pain.

Then... it stopped.

"W-Wha..?" Sora whispered.

"You can open your eyes now." the man said. Slowly, Sora did so. The same silhouette was visible, but Sora paid attention to his ankle. The bear claw trap was nowhere to be seen... and he saw that there was no scarring on his ankle. No blood being lost.

"W-What…?"

"It's okay, no need to thank me." He smirked softly.

"Please… what is your name?" Sora asked softly, blushing a bright harsh red when he saw the man come closer, with features becoming more visible. Aquamarine eyes shined with the moonlight.

"Riku." He whispered, smirking softly.

"Please… how can I ever thank you…?" Sora asked softly.

"I have a pretty good idea…" Riku said, turning away with a smirk.

"W-What's that?" Sora asked. "I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Riku asked softly.

"Yes. Please tell me?" Sora asked.

"Close your eyes…" Riku said, leaning to Sora's ear and kissing it softly when Sora did as he was told. Sora shuttered softly, and couldn't keep his eyes closed. He opened them to see what Riku was doing to him. He felt Riku's lips nipping and tugging Sora's lobe softly.

"R-Riku…" Sora sighed softly. He felt Riku's lips smirk, and he felt good. His body tingled, and he had a drip of sweat running down his temple.

This loving feeling soon turned dark… Sora felt Riku grab his wrists, pinning him to a tree. Riku kissed Sora deeply, forcing his mouth open and Riku pushed his tongue against Sora's. Immediately, Sora's eyes flew open, and he tried to push Riku away, trying to plead for him to stop. His body though, kept growing hotter and he felt like he was going to explode.

Riku took the boy's tiny wrists into one of his hands, pinning them above Sora's head. With his free hand, Riku trailed it softly down Sora's arm, then going further against the cloth of his shirt, slowing the movements until he reached the button and zipper on Sora's pants. He was patient, and toyed with Sora first without shifting any article of clothing out of the way. He cupped Sora in the palm of his hand, roughly moving his wrist as he pressed hard against the bulge. Sora gasped, biting Riku's tongue softly and moaning, vibrating Riku's throat with his voice.

It teased him, and he couldn't just stop there. Riku unbuttoned Sora's pants, and zipped them down a little, but before he pulled them away, he stuck his hand down Sora's boxers and grabbed against the erected shaft. It earned him an extra jolt from Sora's body, and Sora had to take his lips away from Riku's to breath. He gasped and his stark voice yelled out in an innocent moan. Riku groaned, dipping his lips down to Sora's neck, sucking against the skin, trailing kisses up and down until he reached Sora's collar bone.

i Hmm… I should keep him around… just for a while longer… /i

"W-Wait… Riku, let me… Umm…" Sora whispered, his cheeks tinting slightly.

"Let you what, Sor?" Riku smirked, staring him down with his devilish gaze. Sora swallowed hard, and he softly kissed Riku, letting his hands go where they wanted. In the direction that was, however, they were reaching for Riku's button and zipper. His eyes widened and he blushed a little (yes, RIKU blushed), especially when Sora was dropping down to his knees.

Soon Riku was exposed. His erected member was dripping with both sweat and pre-cum. Sora was beet red, staring at his piece of candy. His body stayed still, and his eyes were just staring deeply. "So Sora, do you just want to stare at me or are you going to do something about the throbbing dick in your face?" Riku smirked, teasing Sora with his own eyes. It upset Sora, and he instantly took Riku into his mouth.

"Oh shit..!" Riku shouted, groaning hard, even though all that was being touched was the tip. He jolted hard when Sora ran his tongue across the slit, slightly pushing it open to get some kind of taste from the inside. Sora sucked lightly, not wanting Riku to let loose so soon.

i Can't… hold on. He's got to go. Now. /i

"Sora, please let me cum on your face, in your mouth." Riku begged softly. Sora just giggled, smiling cutely and shaking his head softly. He sucked a little more, taking it into his mouth and circling his whole shaft with his tongue. "Do you not like my mouth being on you?" he whispered.

i Fucking god, no. I love it… /i

"Sora… please keep doing it." Riku dared to say, and he did. Sora smiled softly, staring up at Riku as he continued to suck him dry. The taste of Riku was overwhelming, he just couldn't get enough. The intoxicating scent of sex was lingering in the atmosphere, even though they weren't having sex…

Well, anything past oral.

So Sora grabbed Riku's shaft, and as he started to suck him harder, bobbing his head at a speedy pace, he began stroking Riku hard and rough. His tongue ran everywhere, licking any pre-cum spewing out and trying to get Riku to drive over the edge and collapse.

Certainly, he was going to get his wish.

"Fuck, Sora, n-no you can't… I'm gonna…" Riku groaned, beginning to thrust into Sora's mouth when he gripped into Sora's spikes. Sora deepthroated him suddenly and when he did, Riku felt everything get tight around the head and he came everywhere: inside Sora's mouth, on his face when Sora was startled by the substance, and onto Sora's clothes and the ground.

Sora dropped down to sit, brushing away the leaves and sticks that got caught on his knees. He blushed hard when he licked away some of Riku's seed from his lip. "D-Do you want a turn?" he asked, looking up, but there was no sign of Riku. Quickly, he stood up and looked around. "Riku?"

He was puzzled. Most people wouldn't be able to run off that quickly… and he didn't even hear Riku's footsteps going away. "Riku? Where are you?"

Sora's body drove down to the ground, his face buried into the ground. Sora screamed, begging help, calling out for Riku.

"Thanks for the gift, babe…" a snarling voice rang into Sora's ear. It was Riku's, but when he turned to look at the beautiful face he stared at during, he did not see Riku. It was someone completely different. The same devilish gaze though was trapping Sora into a trance. He couldn't look away… His eyes… they were hypnotizing him.

Sora wanted to move, especially when this unfamiliar face kissed Sora's neck, removing the sweat and cum covered clothes from Sora's body. Sora whimpered, wanting to just fall asleep. He didn't want this, no… not with this man, not even with Riku. Sex seemed too scary to do here and now on this night.

"Just relax… look away… and close your eyes."


End file.
